You Raise Me Up
by LadyLament
Summary: Naruto POV Raised up from an orphan, small snippets of Naruto with Kakashi through important times when they raised each other up. better than it sounds


**You Raise Me Up**

I looked at the offered hand with unease, then up at the person who held it out. Silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, a covered eye the other a stormy grey smiling down at me. This man, this man who chose to help me when there was no need, who didn't even know me yet smiles and offers me his hand. Would he betray me like the others I gave my hand, my trust, my heart? Looking once more at his covered face, trying to find a reason to not trust this man yet finding none I grabbed at the hand and felt myself rise off the ground, hopefully towards a brighter future.

I sat there panting out of breath, covered in sweat and grime while my brother sat beside me reading his pervy books unscathed and not even broken into a sweat. Grumbling to myself, I think about how far I've come, from a young orphan off the streets into a powerful jounins home. So much has happened, so much that they've done together that I never thought I would ever be able to have or do. A smile crossed my face and I looked up into the sky watching the clouds drift by, raised up from nothing into something. I close my eyes letting the sun bath me, I don't know how long I sat there but I felt a coolness sweep over me. Cracking an eye open I spotted my brother with his hand out the other in his pocket as he smiled down at me. With a grin in return I grabbed his hand and let myself be raised up.

So much time has passed for me, graduated from the academy, waiting to become an actual genin; to think I would have never got to this point without my brothers help. I raised my head to stare at the door for it was opening up, a partially gloved hand, a tuft of silver hair. A smile went across my face as I saw who would hopefully teach us, raise us to be future soldiers of Konoha. My teammates glowered and simmered while I actually teemed with joy as I followed my brother to the roof, the man who practically raised me would continue to raise me up to be more than I could possibly be. With a quick reply of who I was even though he knew me, I was ready for whatever test laid ahead. At the field I was challenged by my sibling he pushed me to think to try, and try I did; I helped my teammates though inconsiderate they were and tried to pass the challenge set before me. Exhausted I laid on the ground waiting for my 'genius' teammates to learn what this test really was, I didn't wait long and we were awarded with becoming the official Team 7. I smiled as another step to my goal was done, as I watched and listened to my teammates leave I eyed my brother sit next to me pervy book open again. With a laugh and a bigger smile I closed my eyes.

I know I'm bleeding as I lean against one of the trees that were unscathed by the fight between me and that traitor, a cough and more blood is gushed out. I feel like I'm grimacing but I can't tell, for my face is numb. I tried, so hard I tried to keep my promise to bring back the traitor, all of my hard work, all of my blood sweat tears, drowned out by the defeat that wells up inside me. It's raining now and I here leaves rustle across from me; a small pug jumps out first, a smile and a weak laugh comes out from my mouth as I raise my hand where he rubs against it. I look up my brother standing there with clenched hands and sorrowful eyes, I can't tell if he's crying or not and when I asked later on he never said. I lift my hand out to him and offer him a small smile that I'm sure that doesn't quite reach my eyes though I can see it works as he slowly smiles and grabs at my arm and I with his and let myself get raised up.

3 years without seeing him, 3 years of missing him, 3 years and I finally return home, return to my brother. Not much changed everyone seems the same to me, my teammates, my friends, the village everything. I laugh and smile as I go towards **our** training ground, and lo' and behold I see him lay there with his nose in a worn orange book and an arm behind his head. Stopping just inches from his feet, I wait, I know he knows I'm here and as I silently laugh at my unchanged brother I see him slowly move the book from his face. A single stormy grey eye, covered nose and mouth and headband over an eye, nope unchanged, still the same pervy jounin I know and remember. A comment of my height draws my laughter and I hold out my hand for him to grab a twinkle in my eye that secretly conveys what he already knows.

Pein was gone, taken away by his angel and as I raced back to my village, to my brother I prayed what Pein did was real. I stood above his body, my brothers body and waited for life to breath back into it like it did with all of those that died. I was tense, no one approached leaving me alone with my brother. A breath, a movement and a groggy sigh, I laugh in relief, in sorrow, in happiness as I watch him look up with a slightly confused happy smile. I held out my hand and with a soft voice I told him,

"Now it's my turn Kakashi."

and I raised him up as he has always raised me.

**I wrote this after hearing the song You Raise Me Up by Celtic Woman, I hope you liked it and now you can press that pretty little button that says review on it :)**


End file.
